1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a seatbelt buckle structure of a vehicle.
2. Related Art
The technology of a buckle portion housing structure is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (JP-U) No. H7-35203 for example. Concretely, the buckle portion housing structure has a buckle portion to and from which a seatbelt is attachable and detachable, a housing body portion that houses the buckle portion, and a sewn portion at which the housing body portion is sewn to a trim cover. At the vehicle cabin side of the housing body portion, there is provided an extending/contracting portion that pushes the buckle portion down by external force, and, when that external force disappears, returns the buckle portion to its original state. Due to such a structure, when external force from above is inputted to the buckle portion, the housing body portion sinks-in into the seat cushion interior, and it can be made such that the buckle portion does not project-out from the seat surface of the seat cushion.